


The Penalty

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Time To Take It All [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I know I am SO late to the party), BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Soft Bucky, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, World War II, World War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: After a mission, Peggy greets Steve and Bucky.





	The Penalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



 

Steve had been relegated to the bed.

 

He had thought, when Peggy opened the door and regarded him and Bucky with her dark eyes, that being told to go to the bed would be a  _ good _ thing.

 

He had been wrong.

 

So very, very wrong.

 

Bucky had followed him to the bed, had taken Peggy’s command to mean him too, but she had stopped him with a hand on his waist and a sharp, “Not you, James.”

 

Bucky had looked to Steve, his gray eyes a little wide, had licked his full lower lip because when Peg used that tone…

 

Peg was, had always been, doubtless always would be, the one who ran these operations. After all, she was the one with the coolest head, the one who had seen all of the angles and figured out how they fit together. And she was the one who had a voice like steel wrapped in velvet. 

 

But when Peg used that tone, it wasn’t about her being in charge. It was about  _ them _ not doing anything unless they were explicitly told to.

 

Steve, shoes off and just gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed, could only look back at Bucky in silent commiseration.

 

“Not me, huh?” Bucky tried to play it off, offered Peggy his most charming smirk, the one that made lesser women, and Steve, weak in the knees.

 

“No, James.” Peggy still had her hand on Bucky, but she turned to look at Steve, her dark eyes full of fire, her lips the same perfect slash of crimson that haunted Steve’s best dreams. “After all, you aren’t the one who managed to get himself shot on the miss, are you?”

 

Bucky looked at Steve over Peggy’s head, and the expression was somewhere between amusement and sympathy. The same kind of look they used to exchange when they got into trouble for schoolyard fights a decade ago.

 

“It wasn’t that bad, Peggy,” Steve objected. “It’s already pretty much healed, isn’t it, Buck?”

 

His best friend tilted his head and glared at Steve, a plaintive  _ don’t drag me down with you, pal _ .

 

Peggy just arched one dark eyebrow and looked thoroughly unimpressed by the wonders of the serum.

 

“Be that as it may, you need to rest, Steve. James, on the other hand,” Peggy’s hand on Bucky’s waist smoothed up his chest and to his shoulder, neck and sharp jawline, until she had tilted Bucky’s face down so that his entire focus was on her. “James isn’t injured. Are you darling?”

 

“No, ma’am,” he assured her, voice low and rough, and Steve had to swallow back- Hell, he didn’t know if it would have been a moan or words of protest, but it ended up as some garbled noise in his throat that had Peggy turning to smile at him again.

 

“Steve, why don’t you lay back, dearest. Rest.”

 

She might have said the words with humor in her voice, but there was no mistaking the clear order.

 

While Steve wasn’t Bucky, wasn’t the type to obey without argument, even he knew there were times not to push Peggy. 

 

And this was definitely one of those times.

 

Steve adjusted the pillows under his shoulders and head, and tried to lay down. The bed wasn’t quite long enough for him to properly stretch out, so he ended up half-propped against the headboard.

 

Peggy waited for him to settle, then gave a satisfied nod and turned her slow, hungry smile on Bucky.

 

“Now, James, would you care to undress me?”

 

She framed it as a question, but they all knew it was anything but.

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Bucky assured her anyway, and he took off his cap and set it down on the narrow dresser opposite the foot of the bed, and then put his sure, nimble fingers to work divesting Peggy of her uniform.

 

The whole time, she looked right at Steve.

 

Her jacket first, which Bucky unbuttoned and then smoothed off her shoulders with all the care he never showed his own uniform. He folded it neatly, and put it atop the dresser next to his hat.

 

The tie next, Bucky’s tongue pressed between his lips while he gently worked the knot free and then tugged one end loose. Peggy arched her neck to the side when Bucky held her hair up, and the black fabric slipped from her neck to pool in Bucky’s palm.

 

Bucky had always been careful, had always known how to check his own strength, for as long as Steve could remember. 

 

His touch was tender, studied and almost confident unless you knew him. Unless you watched the way he studied Peggy to make sure he was doing it right. Unless you’d grown up having Bucky’s worried eyes on you while he nursed you back to health.

 

Steve knew it was a front, had always seen through Bucky’s charming exterior, his suave swagger and shit-eating grins. He knew Bucky cared, knew Bucky wanted to please, and  _ needed _ to do things the right way.

 

And Peggy expected things to always be done the right way.

 

Bucky tugged her blouse loose, treating it like the most expensive of silk instead of the same starched linen their own dress shirts were.

 

One button at a time, Bucky eased them through their holes and parted the sides of Peggy’s shirt to slowly reveal her creamy skin and her brassiere.

 

Her eyes were nearly black now, and her chest and cheeks were flushed, giving away her appreciation of Bucky’s touch even if her expression remained unchanged.

 

Steve, told to lay back on the bed, could only watch.

 

“Punishing me?” he asked, as Bucky’s thumbs caressed the seams of Peggy’s brassiere and she arched the slightest bit into his touch.

 

“If I was, what would the punishment be for, Captain Rogers?” Peggy asked.

 

Bucky shot him a warning look, because Bucky knew Steve just as well as Steve knew Bucky, and Bucky probably knew Peggy just as well as Steve. Maybe even better, in some aspects.

 

“Seems to me like you’re taking issue with how I do my job,” Steve said, because sure, he knew Bucky was trying to tell him to shut up, but Steve wasn’t in the mood to just lay down and take it. Not after the hell of their last mission.

 

Bucky slid the shirt off Peggy’s shoulders and took a moment to fold it up as well. It was damn ironic the care he gave to Peggy’s clothes when his own uniform was always two wrinkles and an untucked collar past regulation.

 

Peggy stopped Bucky when his hands settled on her waist. Eyes still on Steve, she guided Bucky’s hands up to cup her breasts.

 

“This next, darling,” she instructed.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

It had bothered Steve, the first time, when Bucky stayed quiet or barely managed to offer up a  _ yes, ma’am _ or a  _ please _ . But now, now it was obvious to anyone, but especially to Steve, how much Bucky enjoyed this.

 

His pale eyes were nearly as dark as Peggy’s as he worked the clasp on her brassiere free and then lifted it away. 

 

Peggy’s breasts, full and tipped with dark aeroles, fell into a graceful slope against her ribcage. 

 

Steve sucked in a breath and locked eyes with Peggy.

 

She smirked at him, and then gave a helping wiggle of her hips when Bucky pulled down the zip of her skirt.

 

And then Bucky was kneeling, only the top of his dark head visible to Steve, as he unfastened Peggy’s stockings and rolled them down her legs.

 

It was his favorite part, Bucky’s, getting to run his hands over the smooth, cool nylon and then the smooth, warm skin beneath. 

 

He stayed on his knees as he reached up to unfasten her girdle and pull it down to reveal the thatch of dark curls between Peggy’s legs.

 

She stood there naked, Bucky at her feet, staring at Steve as though daring him to move.

 

“Explain to me,” she said as she ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair and tugged his face towards her groin, “just how you believe nearly dying constitutes doing your job  _ correctly _ . Go ahead, darling,” she added to Bucky.

 

Steve couldn’t really be bothered to answer, not at first, not as he watched Bucky’s lips and nose drag through those dark curls. Not as Bucky’s tongue darted out to taste Peggy.

 

“Well, Captain?” Peggy prompted, her flushed skin and dark eyes the only signs of her arousal. To listen to her, you’d never know she was naked with a man licking into her and another prone on her bed watching.

 

Steve swallowed hard, jerked his gaze away from Bucky’s head and back to Peggy’s face as he tried to ignore the way his cock practically throbbed with want.

 

“I didn’t nearly die. You were in the debriefing. It made the most sense for me to rush the forward location.”

 

“Did it now?” Peggy used her fingers in Bucky’s hair to pull his face away from her, forcing his head back and showing off his shining lips. “Sergeant?”

 

Bucky swallowed hard, and looked from Peggy to Steve and back again.

 

He drew in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh.

 

“We had the element of surprise, with Steve running in there,” Bucky allowed.

 

“But?” Peggy prompted, using her free hand to tilt his chin upwards. She ran her thumb over his lips, pressing down on his bottom lip.

 

Bucky closed his eyes.

 

“But I coulda taken out the forward guards from my position.”

 

“It would have given us away,” Steve argued, angry because he and Bucky had already been through this on the long march back to base, because he’d already had to feel Bucky’s eyes glaring holes into his back the entire way, and  _ his _ way had worked.

 

“No,” Bucky insisted. “Would have taken me less than a minute to drop them.”

 

“But if they had alerted the-” 

 

Peggy glared at Steve, and Steve hesitated.

 

She was still holding Bucky’s head in her hands, almost cradling him. There was nothing gentle about Peggy, never had been. But at that moment, there was something about the two of them that had Steve shutting up.

 

“It’s my job to keep you safe, Steve,” Bucky said in a near whisper. 

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to protest, to point out that he wasn’t a ninety-pound guy in a back-alley brawl needing Bucky to bail him out anymore.

 

But then Peggy bent down and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, fierce when he was pliant, leading him up to his feet again.

 

When Peggy pulled away from Bucky, she left a red stain on his lips and around his mouth, so that it almost looked as though he was the one wearing lip color in the first place.

 

Steve swallowed hard against that thought.

 

But then Peggy started to undress Bucky, showing him just as much care as he had shown her, and Steve had a lot of other thoughts to fight against.

 

It had always felt like Bucky was huge, was some giant pillar of strength next to Steve, and it had taken Steve getting the serum to realize how much of that was in his own head.

 

Bucky was tall and lean, with broad shoulders and too-little meat on his ribs, not quite but damn close to gaunt after his time in Azzano. 

 

He was gorgeous, though, body revealed slowly by Peggy’s hands, until the two of them were standing there naked and Steve, still fully-clothed, was achingly hard on the bed. Practically miles away from them.

 

Peggy took hold of Bucky’s cock, hard and flushed and slick at the tip, and led him towards the vanity in the corner of the room.

 

She didn’t say a word, but Bucky lifted her onto it, mindful of the few items on the surface, and guided her back against the cold mirror.

 

Steve could only watch as Peggy guided Bucky inside of her, as she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and held onto his shoulders.

 

“Peg,” Steve growled, maybe begging, maybe protesting.

 

Bucky slid deep, thighs and ass clenching as he moved, and Steve sat up.

 

“Don’t move, Captain,” Peggy instructed. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Steve protested, as Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and thrust into Peggy again.

 

“Is it? James, is this ridiculous?”

 

“No, ma’am,” he told her, voice earnest.

 

Peggy gave Steve a triumphant look.

 

“Of course he’s going to agree with you,” Steve gestured to them. “He’s not an idiot.”

 

“And it’s a good thing at least one of you isn’t,” Peggy agreed.

 

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Peg.”

 

“What do you think, James? Should I have pity on him?”

 

Bucky had set a rhythm, slow and smooth, pushing into Peggy and pulling out ,and holding her in his arms as though she was the most fragile, wonderful thing in the world. As if she hadn’t knocked out guys Steve’s size. As if she wasn’t capable of taking down just as many Nazis as anyone else they knew.

 

He paused, breath uneven, and Peggy pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

 

“Maybe a little,” Bucky suggested, the left corner of his lips lifting as he looked at Steve, a little smug and not afraid to rub it in.

 

Steve glared at him, and the smirk only grew.

 

“Yes. Perhaps just a little. What is it that you want, Steve?”

 

Now that she’d turned the question on him, it took Steve a minute to put it into words.

 

_ Everything _ wasn’t the answer she was looking for. 

 

“I want to touch you. Both of you.”

 

Peggy used her legs around Bucky’s waist to pull him against her sharply, upsetting his rhythm again, and making the pair of them gasp.

 

“Shame,” Peggy sighed. “You’ll have to settle for touching yourself.”

 

Which- 

 

Wasn’t what Steve wanted. But there were far worse things he could be doing than getting himself off while the two most beautiful people he had ever seen pleasured each other.

 

He held her gaze as he unzipped his trousers and shoved them down with his pants, his cock springing free and bobbing wildly for a moment before he took himself in-hand.

 

Peggy pressed her tongue to her lower lip, inviting and seductive, and so similar to Bucky in that moment that Steve groaned. They were perfect, the two of them. Moving together, all pale skin and dark hair and passion. Two sides of the same coin, really, and they were  _ his _ .

 

“James,” Peggy breathed into Bucky’s shoulder, and he moved one hand from her lower back to her front, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples and then stroking across her belly and then lower, until his fingers were between her folds and no doubt against her clit.

 

“Yes, darling,” Peggy encouraged him, arching her neck back and pressing into Bucky’s hand. 

 

Bucky’s lips were against Peggy’s jaw, not quite a kiss, barely a caress, and his eyes were fixed on Peggy as if she held all the secrets he had never known.

 

Steve stroked himself harder, faster, chasing after pleasure as he watched them move, wishing he could feel them against his skin, wishing he had Peggy’s mouth on his, Bucky’s hands on his cock, wishing-

 

“Stop,” Peggy ordered.

 

Both Bucky and Steve froze.

 

“Not you,” Peggy told Bucky. “You’re doing marvelous. But you,” she smiled at Steve again, “you should rest.”

 

“Peg.”

 

“Steve.”

 

He couldn’t bring himself to let go of his cock, the thought of no pressure, no  _ friction, _ wasn’t one he wanted to even consider. But he did stop moving.

 

“Very good,” Peggy told him in the same voice she used on Bucky.

 

Steve glared, but then Bucky was thrusting into Peggy again, his pace uneven and his breathing harsh in the small room.

 

“James, do you want to come, darling?” Peggy asked him.

 

“Please,” Bucky looked at her like a supplicant. “Please,” he repeated, voice wrecked, and Steve squeezed the base of his cock just to feel the pulse of pleasure and pain at the movement, just to imagine Bucky was begging  _ him _ and not Peggy.

 

“Yes,” Peggy told him, holding his head in her hands again and guiding his mouth to hers. “Yes.”

 

Steve watched, saw the falter in Bucky’s movements, the sharp thrusts of him chasing his orgasm, saw the way his hands clutched at Peggy and his mouth opened against hers and he moaned into her.

 

Peggy held Bucky for a moment, stroked a hand down his spine and pressed his dark head to her breasts as he recovered, and she looked at Steve while she did, teasing gone from her eyes, sharing with him that same fierce need to  _ hold _ Bucky. 

“And now it’s my turn, darling,” Peggy said, kissing Bucky again.

 

Steve couldn’t help but perk up at that.

 

But then Peggy arched an eyebrow at him and pushed Bucky down to his knees in front of her.

 

Steve groaned as Peggy opened her legs wide and rested her right heel on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Peg,” he pleaded as Bucky held her open, showing off her flushed lips and the white slick of his come inside of her.

 

“Did you want to touch yourself again?” she asked him, voice breaking as Bucky licked into her.

 

It was, Steve knew, all he was going to get.

 

“Yeah,” he growled.

 

“Go ahead, then,” she said magnanimously, fingers digging into Bucky’s scalp.

 

She watched Steve as he tightened his grip and started to stroke himself again. Her lips were parted, and now it was her harsh breathing that filled the room, her soft sounds of want as Bucky took her apart with his tongue and his teeth.

 

Steve had been the subject of Bucky’s undivided attention before, knew exactly how much effort he put into that kind of task, and he was jealous of the both of them.

 

He thought about the way Peggy tasted, the familiar rasp of Bucky’s tongue, the dig of Peggy’s nails and the wiry strength of Bucky’s grip. The smell of Peggy. The smell of Bucky. The two mingled together.

 

Steve groaned and moved his hand faster, thumbing the slit at the head of his cock and digging his heels into the mattress as he rocked up into his own hand.

 

Peggy watched him, eyes hazy with pleasure, and Steve desperately wanted to kiss her.

 

He could feel the edge of climax approach, could feel the heaviness in his balls and the-

 

“Steve,” Peggy gasped, and he focused back on her. “Stop.”

 

Incredulous, frustrated, and  _ so _ close, Steve halted.

 

“Good,” she told him. “Good, very good.”

 

Peggy’s toes were curling into Bucky’s shoulder, her fingers white her grip on his hair was so tight, and her eyes finally left Steve’s as she squeezed them closed.

 

“Ah- James- just- just-  _ there _ , yes.” She gave Bucky the last bit of encouragement he needed, and then she was arching into him, holding his head against her and breathlessly moaning.

 

She leaned back against the mirror, boneless and sated and flushed head to toe, and so beautiful it took Steve’s breath away.

 

Bucky sat back on his heels, kissed his way down her thighs until his eyes caught Steve’s.

 

He looked just as blissful as Peggy, nose and lips and chin shining and eyes still dark. He gulped in deep, uneven breaths, and he looked more at ease in the cradle of Peggy’s thighs than Steve had seen him in months.

 

“Peg,” Steve begged. “Peg, please.”

 

She opened her eyes, lazy and slow, and he could see that her anger, her fear, had burned away. She was, at least, simmering once again.

 

Peggy gave Bucky’s hair a fond petting.

 

“What do you think, darling? Has he learned his lesson?”

 

Bucky snorted a laugh.

 

“That stubborn punk? No way in hell.”

 

“Yes. My thoughts exactly.”

 

She rose to her feet and guided Bucky up to his feet next to her. 

 

They joined Steve on the bed, Bucky on one side of him, Peggy on the other, and she pushed his hand away from his cock and tucked him back into his trousers.

 

“Peggy-”

 

She kissed him, silencing his protest, and then she moved aside so that Bucky could do the same. 

 

Steve could taste the both of them on his lips, filthy and so  _ good _ that he wanted to taste nothing else ever again.

 

“Perhaps next time,” Peggy said as she settled against Steve’s chest and ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair, “you won’t forget that you aren’t alone.”

 

-o-

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NOW beta read by the always amazing Ro!
> 
> I decided to join Kinktober - better late than never, right?  
> And then, because CB wanted some WW3some, I decided, hey, you know what I REALLY need to do? Write the entire month's worth of prompts for Peggy/Steve/Bucky.
> 
> So, I'll get to it, and can't promise I'm going to get all the rest of the days right now, but I fully intend to do another 30 World War Threesome things.


End file.
